


A Solo Family Reunion

by 3ss3nc3



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And his extended family, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, I made up Han Solo’s mom, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Orphan Rey (Star Wars), POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Rey needs some food, Slow Burn, Soft Ending, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ss3nc3/pseuds/3ss3nc3
Summary: Rey, a poor college dropout, sneaks into the wealthy Solo mansion to rob them while a family reunion is happening. Ben is the only one who notices the uninvited guest.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first attempt at Reylo fiction. Enjoy, I suppose!  
> I can only post chapters every so often, so you’ll have to be patient. Sorry!  
> Since it’s from both POVs, the perspectives alternate evenly once introduced. Ben, Rey. Ben, Rey. And so on. If that is confusing later on let me know.

BEN hated family reunions. With a passion. Every year for as long as he could remember, too many relatives he didn’t know would come up to him and pinch his cheeks, and everyone would say, “My, look how big you have grown!” It started to really annoy him after he turned sixteen. Other children would welcome the chance to leave the United States and spend the weekend in Europe. Ben had grown tired of London, though. It didn’t help that all he saw of London was the drive from the airport and the inside of the gaudy, affluent mansion his grandmother let them use for the occasion. She didn’t live there herself; it was far too expensive on upkeep for someone to stay year-round. She lived in a normal house, but the mansion had stayed in her family for generations and being the matriarch of the family, that was where Grandmother held the annual Solo family reunions.  
To make matters worse, the reunions always took place the day before his birthday, and all the relatives would bring gifts he didn’t want—immediately threw away once they left—and insisted that they all stayed up until midnight, when the date switched from July 31 to August 1, and Ben was forced to open each horrendous present in full view of everyone.  
He’d become quite a good actor by the time he was twenty-nine. Which was the night he met her.  
He was almost grateful his unbearable extended family insisted on their silly traditions for so long.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

REY wasn’t always a thief.  
Then again, she didn’t always need to be. Necessity drove her to the wrong side of the law, and more often than not she would pause and wonder what the hell she was doing. Then the growling of her stomach would remind her why, and any doubts or second thoughts would evaporate like dew on a hot summer morning.  
She tried to make it a habit to write down exactly what she stole, when, and how much money she received for it so she could one day pay it all back, but with someone else’s cash in her hands and the smell of fresh bread coming down the street, writing numbers down was the last thing on her mind.  
When she got back to her shithole of an apartment, a little studio situation she shared with four other people, all of whom either did drugs or sold drugs, she would curl up in a ball in her corner wrap herself in her sleeping bag, and dream of one last heist, one that would get her enough funds to leave Southwest London. Get her own apartment. Maybe even go back to school, finish her law degree like her father wanted. That would be nice, she’d think. Then she’d sleep, stale bread in her stomach, until the next morning, when it would begin again.  
It wasn’t that she was bad at stealing things, no, but she didn’t just steal for herself. She stole for her roommates as well. Feeding five people in total wasn’t cheap. She refused to pay for their drugs, though.  
Still, the dealer roommates paid for the apartment, so she didn’t ask them to stop with the drug thing. Whatever made your life a little easier.  
Rey couldn’t have told you how she’d heard of the outlandish Solo family reunion. A little bird, maybe. But she knew of Wynn Solo, and the mansion she owned, unlocked and in use only once a year. The Solo matriarch lived in Southwest London, barely three kilometers away from Rey herself. But Rey had never gotten the courage to try and sneak in the mansion during the Solo’s festivities.  
Until there was really no other option. All the houses within walking distance had nothing to spare, and her usual haunts were well on the alert for anyone sneaking about after dark.  
So Rey decided to try.  
She was infinitely glad she did, but that wasn’t evident until much after she met him.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

BEN’S twenty-ninth birthday went as expected. At midnight on August first, droves of overdressed aunts, uncles, cousins, and various of other irrelevant relatives descended on him with packages of typical birthday presents you give near strangers. Socks, mostly. Not even the kind of socks he ever wore, but flashy, ridiculous LONG socks, with pictures of weaponized space stations and helmeted soldiers. Bizarre, and not at all something he would ever wear.  
He was flashing another fake smile at an aunt as he dropped a fuzzy pair of yellow slippers on the floor next to equally ostentatious gifts.  
“Oh, Melinda! Your children are late! This is the third year in a row when Esmerelda and Francine haven’t shown up for the first meal,” A second cousin something-removed prattled accusingly at one of Ben’s aunts.  
He couldn’t keep track of any of his cousins, and he couldn’t care less whether or not they showed up to the Solo reunion, but he filed that information away nonetheless. You never knew when such information would be useful.  
Once he’d opened all of the very similar gifts, and his face hurt from the fake smiling, he excused himself to get a drink and his relatives broke into several groups, chatting about meaningless drivel. They soon completely forgot about him.  
Ben got himself a cup of coffee from the kitchens and nearly gulped it down as he surveyed the parlor adjoining the dining room. Dozens of people chatted, mingled, and sipped at either alcoholic or caffeinated beverages, and they all seemed to be enjoying themselves. Not for the first time, Ben wondered why the hell he kept coming. He was an adult, fully in his right to stay in Chicago. He caught a glimpse of his mother Leia, laughing and placing her hand on his uncle Lando’s arm. His mother hardly saw him anymore, what with his busy life as a successful cardiologist, and she was worth coming to London once a year for. Ben sighed and took another sip and his cooling coffee. He spotted one of the more gossipy aunts on his dad’s side and ducked quickly into the kitchen until she had passed, exclaiming loudly over one of his cousin’s new haircut. She had cornered him when he first arrived at the mansion, jet-lagged and dreading the next few hours.  
“Lookie here, dearie!” she’d screeched to his mother, “your son is a year away from thirty and still single! What on earth are you doing with your life, Ben sweetheart?”  
Leia looked embarrassed for him and changed the subject. Ben was annoyed for the next several hours, as he unpacked his duffel in one of the mansion’s guest rooms. It wasn’t that he wanted to stay single. He just had a very busy life and his interests were always singular. He hated having to focus on multiple things at once. He’d seen surgeons in his employ who had tried to balance relationships or marriages with the long, difficult hours and fail. Not only did Ben not want that to be him, he’d never met anyone who had even gotten his attention. Maybe after he was promoted to the head of the cardiology department and he had more control over his hours he’d branch out a little more.  
Ben finished his coffee and placed his mug next to one of the sinks. The people who had catered that evening had already left for the night, but the few hired staff would be there early to clean up.  
Ben had just decided to turn in for the night, when he saw her.  
A girl he’d never seen before, striding purposefully among his relatives, not speaking to or looking at anyone, heading for the side door off the main foyer. She had a bag with her, a small duffel that looked heavy—and full.  
She didn’t look like a Solo, didn’t have the nose—or the height. Ben had never seen anyone more beautiful. Her dark hair, though slightly tangled and dirty-looking, was long and thick, and her petite frame was clothed in form-fitting dark clothing, which suited her well. Her gleaming eyes darted around, like a wary little bird, and the delicate features of her face twitched with each uproarious burst of laugher from his uncles.  
He decided to follow her. He didn’t exactly care that the contents of her bag probably didn’t belong to her and probably belonged to his grandmother. He cared about the fact that for the first time, a woman had gotten his full attention.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey tries to bluff her way out of the mansion. But she didn’t expect an encounter with such an enthralling person...  
> Ben is blown away further by Rey.

This was a bad idea. Rey was surrounded by loud people, all drinking and having a great time. She had spotted the refreshment table and almost forgot what she had come for, and the bag of loot slung over her shoulder. She was stunned that no one had questioned her presence, and that no one had given her a second glance. It was rather fortunate, but no heist had ever gone so well. There were antiques everywhere, and valuable ones at that. No one was around as she slipped through the halls and placed silver and gold pieces into her duffel.  
She’d have to pawn them in a different area of London to avoid discovery, but it would be worth it.  
She had almost reached the side door that she’d entered through when someone stepped in her path. A very tall someone.  
“Hey, where are you going? It’s late, and everything’s closed,” a deep voice informed her.  
Rey swallowed, and tried to stammer a reply. “Um, well, I just need a breath of fresh air…”

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Her accent was enthralling. He’d heard his share of British accents, all of which were emphasized and used to show off. Hers was neither emphatic nor showy. It was soft, lilting, and enchanting. Ben was momentarily flustered before he remembered she wasn’t supposed to be there. Pretty as she was, he intended to catch her off guard, maybe compel her to confess.  
He wasn’t planning on calling the authorities on her, he just wondered how far she would go to get off scot-free.  
“So, which cousin are you? Esmerelda? Francine?” He teased, knowing she’d never guess he had no idea which or where those cousins were. How fortunate they hadn’t come that year.  
“Neither,” the girl said quickly, completely surprising Ben, “I’m…Mrs. Wynn Solo’s nurse. I’m sorry, I know I’m not supposed to be here, but I just wanted to check on her. She’s not—”  
“—Getting any younger, I know.” Ben finished.  
“Yeah. These are her meds and everything I need to check her vitals,” the girl explained, patting the duffel slung over her shoulder. Ben cursed silently, realizing he had missed an opportunity. He wanted to believe her. But he knew better.  
“I didn’t know live-in nurses had updated their uniforms. Tell me, what’s the benefit to wearing tight dark clothing while taking care of an old grandmother?” he said, his eyebrow raised slightly.  
The girl swallowed. “Well, I’m not really on duty. These are my normal clothes.”  
Ben was almost sold. She was gorgeous, and everything she said was logical to a fault.  
He decided to pull out all the stops.  
“Okay, well, would you mind coming with me to see her? I’d like to talk to her about her health.”  
The girl bit her lip. “You can ask me,” she said.  
“No, that wouldn’t be polite. If you’re really who you say you are, it shouldn’t be problem.”  
“I um, I actually have to go. Like right now.” She darted around Ben and was gone.  
He couldn’t even ask what her name was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the kudos, guys! My computer still doesn’t work, so I’m writing on my phone. I will try to post every day until this story is finished, so just hang in there. Sorry the chapters are so short I’ll try to make them longer as the story goes on.  
> For those interested, I’m @emma_reylo on Twitter.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated, let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Rey and Ben were affected when they met. Now they have to deal with the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers!  
> I got kinda bored so I decided to post an extra chapter. If this sudden productivity spike keeps up, I might post twice a day. I don’t know.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

That was close, Rey thought, as she dashed out of the mansion with her heart in her mouth. She needed to get out of the area now. She briefly thought of ditching the bag so she could run faster, as her legs were already starting to ache in her flight. She glanced behind her to see if the...man was following her. Since when had Americans looked so attractive? Rey HATED tourists, although it was hardly fair to them. She disliked their gaudy clothes, and their spray tans...  
Rey shuddered, and nearly stumbled in her stride. The man who had nearly caught her was so different, though. He was wearing all black, which highlighted his pristine, pale face. He had a habit of bringing his fist to his lips and clenching and unclenching his fingers while he talked, and Rey found her thoughts drifting to a less pure side, imaging those white hands elsewhere.  
Rey tripped. She yelped in pain and self-frustration as she felt the knee of her leggings tear. They were her last pair. Rey felt tears prickle her eyes at her weakness. Thievery wasn’t a trade for the weak-minded, she knew. And her torn leggings were the evidence. Rey gritted her teeth and stood, running as fast as she could without limping to the tube.  
She put the man out of her mind. As gorgeous as he was, she needed to keep herself fed and clothed.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

BEN couldn’t sleep. He was upset at himself partly because he had let the girl go with her loot—He didn’t believe for a second that she was his grandmother’s nurse, Wynn Solo hated anyone taking care of her—but he was mostly upset that he hadn’t learned her name. He didn’t really care about whatever she stole. It was of little consequence compared to the way he’d felt looking at her. Even just picturing her face and the way her right clothing accentuated her curves, he felt his cock twitch. Ben groaned. A petty thief, really? He was a top-notch cardiologist, a member of high-society. He rolled out of the huge, old bed in his borrowed room and went downstairs, hoping to get some fresh air.   
The sky was already beginning to lighten, he realised, and he resigned himself to not getting any more sleep.  
One more day of irritating relatives, and he could go home to his own apartment, his own bed. And once he’d put the whole of the Atlantic Ocean between him and the girl, he’d stop thinking about her.  
Hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey goes home to her horrible apartment, and her friends tease her about a mystery man, not knowing she’s infatuated with Ben.  
> Ben goes out on the town, not realising he’s really looking for the girl he met the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter this time. Don’t know if this’ll be a habit, we’ll see. Enjoy!

It was after dawn by the time Rey stumbles into her apartment, several hundred pounds richer thanks to antique dealer on the other side of the city who had bought her lies and her goods with no questions. She was too tired to care about food then, so she had taken the tube back to Southwest London, nearly falling asleep if it weren’t for the smelly man sitting next to her. Her roommate Rose was the only one awake. She was only dressed in a sports bra and sweatpants, and was smoking a joint.  
She nodded blearily at Rey, who scowled and put a hand over her mouth and nose at the smoke.  
“Rose Tico, I thought I asked you not to smoke in the apartment while I’m around.” Rey muttered, as she crawled onto her sleeping bag.  
Rose snorted. “You should take a puff yourself. Loosen up.”  
Their mumbled words woke Poe, who had been out late dealing.  
He groaned at them and threw a pillow at Rose, putting out her joint.  
“Thanks a lot, you little shit,” Rose snarled, before flicking the joint at Poe. Try’s eyes closed and she drifted off with the comforting thought that she was getting out of there, and soon. She just needed to go back one more time.  
No, she wasn’t stupid, and no, she didn’t hit her head when she tripped. She could be more careful this time, knowing what she was up against and knowing the layout of the mansion. The antique dealer she’s sold the Solo pieces to promised to give a good deal on more like it, so that’s what she would do. She just hoped she wouldn’t run into the man again. If she did, she didn’t think she’d be able to resist his deep, alluring voice. Or those hands.  
Even his hair, thick and dark. She’d like to dig her fingers in it.  
Rey’s eyes shot open. Had she been moaning in her sleep?  
She heard the giggles of her roommates, all of who were awake now.  
“Good God, Rey, who were you dreaming about this time?” Finn asked, with a grin that showed his stained teeth. Rose giggled.   
“Not that treat Hux again?” Rose aped a girlish sigh. “Oh Hux, yes, my body is yours! Just—“  
Rey cut her off, cheeks flaming.  
“It wasn’t like that, guys. We never even kissed. He loved someone else, okay?” She explained.  
The last of Rey’s roommates, Kaydel, sighed. “Oh but that red hair!”  
All of Rey’s friends burst out laughing. They’d know each other since primary school, and even when each of them got in her nerves, there would be moments like these that made Rey smile and forget her growling stomach and dirty hair. How could she leave them?  
Finn burped loudly, and Poe guffawed before letting loose some gas.  
Rey grimaced. Yeah, she was getting out of there. 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

BEN was eating a vary fancy catered breakfast that still managed to be dry and unappetizing in his mouth. Hearing one of the aunts on your dad’s side that you barely know prattle on and on about politics and her neighbors for over an hour can do that to your taste buds.  
“Well, then, I told Anita, I told her, ‘you couldn’t bake a single crumpet to save your life,’ My, was she surprised!”  
Ben stood up sharply from the table as this diatribe elicited snickers and similar recounting.  
“I’m going out. Mother, I’ll be back for supper.” He glanced at Leia, who looked at him sternly.  
“Honey, but it’s your birthday. We have activities planned,” she argued, just for the sake of arguing.  
She knew he wouldn’t stick around much longer. He was a man of action and few words. He worked silently and alone, and Leia knew her son hated events like these.  
Ben shook his head.  
“Okay, I’ll see you later, then.” Leia said, with a tight smile.  
Ben nodded curtly and left the dining room as fast as his legs would carry him.  
Which was pretty fast, seeing as his legs were long and his patience spent.  
He walked out of the mansion into the bustle of a London summer. Even after all this time, it still unnerved him to drive on ‘the wrong side’ of the road, and he almost dented the rental car just going down the street.  
He had no idea where he wanted to go. He’d hadn’t seen a whole lot of Southwest London, and he decided to give himself the birthday present of exploration. He’d just drive until he saw something interesting, then he’d get out and look at it.  
He hoped it would distract him from the real reason he couldn’t stay in the mansion. The girl was on his mind again.  
Who knows, maybe he’d even see her walking on the side of the road and offer her a ride home.  
Maybe she’d invite him in.  
Maybe…  
Ben cursed as a car swerved in front of him. He had to jerk the wheel to avoid colliding with a pedestrian, and the words the pedestrian yelled after him put Ben in a foul mood.  
“I hate London,” Ben said.

It took him almost an hour, but eventually Ben stopped in front of a building he might be interested in. A large brick building, standing imposingly over the street with the depiction, “Kingston Library of Medical Sciences and Technology’ across the front. He parked the rental car carefully on the side and got out. The building was almost as wide as it was tall, and Ben couldn’t wait to get his hands on some British cardiology papers. He had almost reached the doors when a chance breath of air shot a single scent into his nose.  
Where had he smelled that before. He paused, one hand on the door.  
Several metres to his right, a girl wearing dark clothing and a hood was hurrying along. Her face was turned toward the ground but her shape was very familiar. He had stroked those curves in his mind a thousand times, even when he begged himself to stop.  
“Hey!” He yelled, getting her attention. Her head snapped up, and sure enough, it was the girl. Her eyes widened and she took off like a shot, leaving him to scramble in pursuit.  
She was insanely fast. Ben doubted for a minute whether or not he could catch her. She dashed across the street, weaving with practiced ease around the various vehicles and even jumping over a roadblock half a block down.  
Ben cursed himself for not jumping in the car, but he used the irritation to fuel his speed. Within a minute, he had almost caught up to her. She glanced behind her for a moment, and gasped when she saw him gaining. She darted behind a telephone booth, panting hard. Ben nearly slammed into the booth, causing him to lose a few precious seconds.  
He made up for it, though, when he saw an alley ahead. The girl had continued on the main street, but if he sped up a little, he could race down the alley and beat her to the other side…  
He sprinted into the alley and put on another burst of speed. A stitch formed in his side, and he fought to breath. The girl wasn’t going to escape him this time. Ben reached the end and turned the corner, colliding with the girl.  
He hadn’t meant to bowl her over, but his momentum and hers crashed together and they both sprawled on the pavement. The bruises and scraped Ben sustained didn’t take away from the fact that he’d felt her body against his—just briefly.  
Ben didn’t drink, didn’t smoke—but that one touch was enough to make him addicted. He stumbled over to the girl, who was struggling to her feet.  
“I—I’m sorry,” he said, reaching out his hand to brush off her dirt-covered arm.  
The girl recoiled, an intense glare spreading across her face.  
“What do you want?”  
Ben was intensely grateful that she didn’t just bolt, that she was willing to talk, but then he noticed she also needed to catch her breath. He started talking, wanting to get out everything before she started running again.  
“Look, I’m sorry, okay? And about last night—I should have believed you. I wanted to apologize, I’d really like to start over. My name’s Ben, what’s yours, and again, I’m really sorry for not believing you,” he panted, then gasped for breath.  
The girl looked at him, dumbfounded. She didn’t speak for a while, and the two of them just stood there on the side of the street, looking at each other and breathing hard from their mad dash.  
Ben couldn’t help but notice how beautiful her eyes were, like hazel jewels reflecting sunlight and energy. He could stare into those eyes for hours.  
“Well, maybe you shouldn’t be sorry,” she gasped out, breaking him out of his trance. She turned and walked away, slowly, like she wanted to be caught again. Ben followed.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” he called after her.  
She turned slightly to look at him, still walking.  
“You were right,” was all she said.  
Then she continued walking, a little faster.  
Ben hurried after her, grabbing her arm and pulling her a stop. She didn’t retract her arm but glared at him.  
Ben felt how thin her arm was. A little wiry muscle, but not much else.  
“I was right about what?” Ben demanded.  
The girl sighed, and it was the saddest sound Ben had ever heard. She looked down.  
“I took a few things.” She jerked her head up before he could reply. “I’m sorry, truly. I only took to feed myself and my friends.” She blushed, ashamed as if she’d admitted too much, and dropped her head again.  
Ben was speechless. He knew not everyone had been as well-off as he was, but it wasn’t the nineteenth century, surely she could get a job and didn’t have to steal or sell her body…  
His mind raged at the thought. He pushed it to the sidelines and focused on the girl.  
“It’s…okay,” he stammered, “I mean, it’s not my stuff. I’ll just keep quiet if you’ll put them back, no one will know.”  
The girl swallowed. “I already sold them. I was on my way to buy food just now.” Her eyes were filled with sorrow. Ben guessed she didn’t like stealing. It was only for survival.  
“How did you sell them so fast?” he asked, just making conversation while he thought up a solution.  
“I know people,” the girl said, a little spunk drifting into her tone again. A tiny smile formed on her face.  
“Hmm. I don’t know what to do, um, miss…” Ben lifted her chin. “I don’t know your name.”  
“Right. You’re Ben?” the girl asked.  
Ben nodded, waiting.

“I’m Rey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The “Kingston Library of Medical Sciences and Technology” is not a real place. It just sounded cooler and something Ben would be more interested in than an actual library of medicine in London, the Alternative Medicine Library (and that’s in Holborn.)
> 
> I don’t live in Kingston but my favorite football team is from there (ish) so I tend to put ‘Kingston’ in a lot of stuff.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben have a semi-real conversation for the first time. Sparks are flying, but their situation is too tense for either of them to relax. Will Ben make Rey return what she stole?

“Rey who?” the strange, gorgeous man—Ben—said.  
Rey gulped, then shrugged.  
“Um, Rey nobody. No idea. Can we move on?”  
Rey meant in terms of the subject of their conversation, but it might be a good idea to move from their place on the street. People were starting to give them strange, then dirty looks as they continued to block that particular section.  
Before she could stop herself, she slipped her hand in his and tugged him down the street, to where a bench sat outside of a deli.  
Ben looked down at their hands and Rey’s hand sprung away, and she brushed her hair over her shoulders to hide her burning cheeks.  
“If you want, I can return the money,” Rey offered. She didn’t really mean it and desperately hoped he’d decline.  
Ben was massaging his hands together, whether with nerves or thought Rey couldn’t tell. His face was thoughtful, his dark, beautiful eyes squinted slightly.  
“No,” he finally said, when the tension had grown so thick Rey wanted to run. “That’s not necessary, as long as you really need it,” Ben looked at her questioningly.  
Rey clenched her jaw. She hated showing weakness, and admitting her situation was pitiful. But he asked, and she wasn’t going to lie to him again. Something about him made her want to be honest. He was worth it, Rey supposed.  
She’d never felt that way about anyone, not even Hux, and she hardly knew Ben.  
“Yeah, I need it. I have to feed myself and my four friends. I don’t—I don’t have a job.” Rey bit her lip.  
Ben was silent for a while. He didn’t talk much, which was nice. Rey was used to silence, and the solace of her own thoughts was where she preferred to stay.  
“You can keep the money,” Ben told her, staring at his hands as if they could give him the right things to say. Rey’s shoulders slumped in relief, but a shot of fear and anger shot through her at his next words.  
“…But you’re going to have to apologize to my grandmother and explain. Maybe she’ll let you off, maybe make you work it off.”  
Rey stood abruptly, causing Ben to look up at her, his thick dark hair tumbling back from his forehead. It was distracting, and Rey forgot momentarily the angry words she was going to say.  
“Um, ahem. I can’t do that. I won’t.”  
Rey ran.  
Again.  
She didn’t really want to leave without knowing she could see him again, but she would never stoop to the level of apologizing for surviving.  
And she wouldn’t ever again be someone’s else’s slave. She’d tried the whole indentured servant thing, back when she dropped out of school.  
Never again.  
  
But Rey couldn’t help looking back at Ben one more time. He looked so sad. Rey swallowed and kept running.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 

BEN eventually got back to his car. He didn’t know when; didn’t know how.  
His mind was overflowing with sympathy for Rey, and sympathy for himself since he gave up trying to forget about her a long time ago. Now that he had a name to attach to her beautiful face, he really cared about her. Ben gave a start at the realization that he hadn’t even really thought about his job, or his field, or his life in Chicago since he met her. The medical library was just a distraction and it hadn’t worked. Rey had sprung up into his life once more like he’d hoped she would, deep down.  
Ben made it back to the mansion, where everyone greeted him with cake and smiles.  
He hated cake.  
Every year, it was the same kind: vanilla with chocolate frosting. It was too sweet, too fake. Not like Rey. She was both perfectly sweet and completely real. Ben imagined what it would be like to kiss her. He imagined it being wonderful, to have her warm, expressive mouth against his. Ben shuddered inwardly. Was this what it felt like for everyone? He understood why his coworkers and friends back home focused more on their partners sometimes than their jobs.  
Ben pretended to eat his cake as his relatives chattered about their days, and all the fun they had without him.  
It was past supper time, but they had saved him a plate and he ate it in his room, claiming to have a headache.  
Ben was supposed to go home tomorrow; he’d only taken the weekend off and his boss would be anxious to get him back.  
Ben ate his tasteless meal slowly, focusing on each part of the dish.  
Bite of mashed potatoes. Chew slowly. Feel the creamy dryness.  
Stab the steamed carrot.  
Ben continued to do this as a distraction, so he wouldn’t go too deep into a Rey thought spiral. But soon the activity worked against him. As he ate a soft dinner roll, he imagined Rey’s soft lips pursed together, and the way her nose twitched when she was embarrassed. The soft, tender chicken breast was one of her breasts, and as he picked the meat up and held it to his lips, he imagined himself kissing her there. The thought made him hard.  
Ben groaned and put down the plate.

A few minutes later, when he had taken care of it, moaning Rey’s name almost unconsciously into his fist to muffle the sound, he collapsed onto his bed, spent.  
He rolled over, wishing she were next to him.  
  
A little after ten that evening, Ben got out of bed, hungry again. He hadn’t finished his meal and a servant must have taken away his plate while he slept.  
He trudged downstairs to the kitchens, where only a few people were still up, cleaning and preparing breakfast for the next day.  
A few of his relatives were chatting quietly in the parlor, but he had managed to slip by without them noticing. Several of his relatives had early flights the next morning, so they had gone to bed early.  
At his request, a kitchen attendant served him a piece of pudding leftover from supper, and Ben ate it standing up, just inside the kitchen. He barely tasted it, gobbling it up before any part of it would remind him of Rey. It wouldn’t do to get a hard-on with his nosy relatives so close by.  
Ben put his plate in the sink and nodded his thanks to the servant and turned to go back upstairs.  
The main doorbell sang through the foyer, and Ben froze.  
“Is my grandmother expecting anyone?” He asked the servants, but they shrugged and continued their work.  
“Ben? You there? Could you see who that is, dearie?” An aunt called from the parlor.  
Ben sighed and walked to the door, opening it. It was fairly dark outside already, and Ben flicked the landing’s lights on so he could see better.  
It was Rey.  
One foot was partly lifted, as if she were ready to flee, and one finger was lifted over the doorbell.  
Both Ben and Rey gasped when they saw each other.  
Ben was the first to speak.  
“What are…what are you doing here, Rey?” It was the first time he’d addressed her directly by her name, and it felt good.  
Rey swallowed.  
“I came to take your advice, I guess. I came to apologise.” She licked her lips absently, and Ben felt it like a thrill down his spine.  
“Come in, I guess,” he said, not even knowing if his grandmother was awake.  
Rey balked. “I was hoping to do it out here, maybe.” She admitted.  
Ben chuckled. “What, need a quick escape?” Ben grabbed her hand, tugged her gently inside. “Don’t worry,” he reassured her, “I can do most of the talking, and if you want to leave, just let me know.”  
Rey’s eyes filled. “Why are you helping me? Being so…nice?” her face paled. “What do you want?”  
Ben panicked, realizing she was overreacting about his involvement.  
“Relax, no, I’m just doing this because you needed the money. I get that, and I don’t want to press charges. Maybe my grandmother won’t either.”  
Ben saw Rey relaxed slightly at his words and let him lead her by the hand into the house.  
Once he closed the door, Ben whispered, “Whatever you do, don’t look into the parlor. My relative won’t see you if we walk past quickly, but you will never hear the end of it if they do see you.” Ben cautioned, already dreading what would happen if any one of his relatives saw Rey with him.  
Rey was confused, though. “Why?”  
Ben grimaced. “I’ve—I’ve never brought a girl to family reunions.”  
Rey’s eyebrows lifted. “Ever?”  
Ben nodded. “Ever. Come on, we’ll check to see if my grandmother’s in her study.”  
Rey let him pull her by her hand and seemed not to mind that he’d retained his grip. Her hand was small, much smaller than his, and yet it seemed to fit perfectly in his. He rather liked the sensation of it.  
Ben led the way down the hall and up a short flight of stairs to his grandmother’s study, and when he knocked on the door, he heard her reply.  
“Come in,” the old woman’s voice said expectantly.  
Ben gestured for Rey to stay there in the hall, out of sight for a moment.  
Ben opened the door, and stepped in.  
“Oh, Benjamin. What can I do for you? I was actually going to retire in a minute here,” she informed him.  
“Sorry, I won’t keep you long. Do you recall any…antiques missing around the manor?” he asked bluntly.  
His grandmother blinked. “Why, yes, it’s quite odd. A few pieces in the hallway aren’t where they usually are, and I think your Aunt Phasma was complaining about a missing necklace. It’s nothing major; she’s always losing something or another. Why do you ask?”  
Ben looked back at Rey, who was still out of sight. She nodded.  
“See, Grandmother Solo, they were uh, stolen. Late Friday night.”  
His grandmother sat back in her chair, pondering this.  
“And how do you know this?” her eyebrows furrowed and she looked menacing. She looked like Ben’s father, who had left when he was ten. Ben swallowed and pushed his father out of his mind.  
“I know people. The point is, Grandmother Solo, that the person who stole them needed the money desperately, and that person regrets their actions and wants to apologise. She—”  
Ben’s grandmother cut him off, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. “She?”  
Ben blushed slightly. “Yes, she, Grandmother. She’s here to say she’s sorry.”  
Wynn Solo regarded her grandson for a moment.  
“Show her in,” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers, as usual, you comments and kudos are welcome and appreciated.  
> Quick notice: I’m going to take a break for the weekend but I should have something posted by Sunday.  
> Thanks for reading and have a great weekend!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets a burst of courage and reckons with Ben’s grandmother and is pleasantly surprised.

The first thing Rey noticed when she entered Ben’s grandmother’s study was the very old woman, sitting behind the large, cluttered desk. She looked sternly at Rey, her thin fingers steepled together authoritatively.  
“What’s your name, child?” The woman said, not unkindly.  
Rey gulped, and looked at Ben for support, but his gaze was on his grandmother.  
“I’m Rey, ma’am.” Rey chokes out, her hands clasped tightly together in anxiety.  
“Rey who? Have you a family name?” The old woman asked, her eyebrows raised in a condescending manner.  
Rey was silent for a few seconds more than was technically polite, but she knew she had to say something. Eventually, she decided to tell the truth. She had very little to lose, and she wanted Ben to trust her. Getting right with his grandmother was the first step.  
“Seeing as I haven’t got a family, no, ma’am, I have no family name.”  
The old woman looked taken aback for a moment, and Ben turned surprised and pitying eyes on her. That was the worst part—his eyes. Rey hates pity, and coming from the one she wanted most to impress was painful. Rey lowered her head and waited for what they had to say.  
“I’m sorry to hear that, Rey,” the old woman said. She lifted her hand and beckoned for Rey to come closer. Rey did, hesitantly. She was shocked when Ben’s grandmother took her hand in both of hers and looked into Rey’s eyes with a warmth that made Rey want to cry. She had never felt such a...familial affection before.  
“I’m not going to call the police, dear. Ben tells me you needed the money and that’s good enough for me.”  
Wynn Solo smiles at Rey, and a tear leaked from Rey’s eye without her permission.  
“Thank you, ma’am. Thank you.”  
Rey turned to go, but Wynn Solo called her back.  
“Rey, dear, please call me Grandmother Solo. Everyone does.”  
Rey nodded.  
“And Benjamin, honey, get Rey here some food, will you? She looks like she could use it.”  
Ben turned to Rey and smiled apologetically. Rey smiled back, and followed him out of the study toward the kitchen.  
Once they were out of earshot, Rey slumped against the wall and closed her eyes, her exhausted and malnourished body shaking with relief. She didn’t know what possessed her to change her mind and come to the manor, and the stress of that decision had weighed her down for hours.  
“You okay?” Ben asked, sounding worried.  
Rey opened one eye. He was staring at her, looking concerned but also…hungry?  
Rey shut her eye.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Just tired.”  
Rey felt Ben grab her hand.  
“You’ll feel better with good food in you,” he told her, and Rey reluctantly straightened and followed him.  
The kitchens were three times the size of Rey’s apartment, and she stared longingly at the breakfast foods being prepared on the vast countertops. The servants paid her and Ben no heed, although one of them gestured with a flour-covered hand to one of many large refrigerators, which Ben opened to reveal leftovers from the past few meals.  
Rey stared, her mouth agape. She had never seen so much food in one place. She stepped forward instinctively, her hand reaching. Then she realized what she was doing and quickly retracting her hand, a look of apology on her face.  
Ben looked at her sadly, then shook his head.  
“No, go, take whatever you’d like,” he encouraged, taking her wrist and pushing it gently towards the packed shelves.  
“Really?” Rey felt her eyes fill.  
Ben smiled. “Really. I’ll get you a plate.”  
Rey grabbed the first thing she could reach. Roast chicken.  
She then picked potatoes, sautéed vegetables, and a piece of cream pie.  
Ben put it on a plate for her, and handed her a fork.  
Rey frowned at it. It had been a while since she’d had to use a fork.  
“Thank you,” she said earnestly, then awkwardly took the fork, and holding it like a pencil, she slowly dug in.  
When the first bite reached her mouth, Rey lost all sense of etiquette, and location, and care for anything but the food in front of her and her growling stomach.  
She devoured the food, hardly pausing to chew.  
Eventually, she remembered that she was standing next to a very attractive man who probably now thought she was an animal.  
“S—sorry,” Rey stammered, embarrassed.  
Ben smirked. “It’s fine. You were hungry. Believe me, I understand.” He blushed after saying the last part, and Rey didn’t understand why.  
“Here,” Ben said abruptly, taking her plate. He handed her a glass of orange liquid. “It’s juice, to wash it down,” he explained.  
Rey took the glass and sipped. It was so sweet, yet tangy, and Rey’s taste buds tingled. Rey couldn’t help herself—she gulped it down.  
Ben chuckled. Rey grinned, too energized by the impromptu meal and her drink to care anymore about her manners.  
“That was delicious, thank you,” Rey said, smiling gratefully.  
Ben blushed again, and Rey noticed the color looked really good on him.  
“I didn’t make the food,” Ben retorted, “but you’re welcome.”  
They stood there, in the middle of the kitchen, just staring at each other for a while, ignored by everyone else around them.  
Ben leaned in closer.  
Rey stood frozen, terrified. She let out a breathy laugh.  
“So, um, can you…show me around?”  
Ben straightened, blushing even heavier.  
“Um, sure yes, of course.” Ben took her hand and pulled her out of the kitchen. They skirted the parlor, as some people were still awake, talking.  
Rey smirked as she remembered the reason why Ben wanted to avoid a confrontation with his relatives while she was there.  
“You probably saw a lot of the first and second floors, you know, the last time you were here,” Ben said, trying to make a not-awkward statement about a very awkward situation.  
Rey chuckled nervously. “Yeah, I saw a little. Though I wasn’t looking at the big picture, just…little things.”  
She winced, remembering that just the night before, she had burgled this very house.  
She’d never been so lucky.  
Ben lead her through what he called, ‘the most ornate rooms’. His inflection as he talked about the history of the house and the various paintings made it clear that while he didn’t like coming here, he respected the mansion. He was fascinating to listen to, and Rey was enthralled, hooked on his every word.  
Once they’d toured most of the second floor, Ben’s spiel petered out and he looked embarrassed at how much he’d talked.  
Rey squeezed his hand, which was still clasped onto hers.  
Ben must have realized he was still holding her hand, though, because he let go.  
“Sorry,” he mumbled.  
Rey shrugged.  
“What’s in there?” Rey asked, hoping to alleviate the tension. She pointed to another door, just off to their right.  
“Nothing,” Ben said quickly.  
“I doubt that. It’s not possible for a room to contain ‘nothing’.” Rey informed him.  
Ben smiled at that. “Why, I had no idea I was dealing with an expert on nothing here!”  
Rey couldn’t help but giggle. “I’m not an expert on anything, except maybe for stealing things and …” Rey bit her lip. It didn’t help any situation to bring up one’s criminal activities.  
Ben didn’t focus on that, though, to Rey’s relief.  
“And what?” Ben asked, looking intrigued.  
“And…maybe British law,” Rey said sheepishly. “I was studying to be a lawyer.”  
Ben’s eyebrows raised. “A lawyer? Really? Have you taken the bar yet?”  
Rey’s eyes fell. She wished he hadn’t asked that.  
“No, I had to drop out of law school,” she said quietly.  
“Why?” Ben asked, brows furrowed. Rey winced, and Ben held up his hands. “You don’t have to tell me, if it’s a touchy subject.”  
Rey shook her head. “It not…touchy, just not ideal, I guess.” She paused, decided to let him in on one of the most depressing aspects of her life.  
“My foster father, Luke, died…I couldn’t afford tuition, and so I had to leave.”  
Ben clenched his jaw, obviously irritated at himself for asking.  
“I’m sorry,” he said weakly.  
Rey grabbed his arm, momentarily distracted by how muscular it was.  
“No,” she insisted, “don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault, and I’m fine. I wish it had worked out differently, but it didn’t. Just leave it.”  
Ben nodded, staring at her hand on his arm.  
Rey dropped her hand.  
“So,” Rey asked brightly, changing the subject, what’s really behind that door?”  
Ben pursed his lips. Rey followed the motion, staring at them. She suddenly got the urge to touch them, see how soft they were under her fingertips.  
Rey had to clench her fists at her sides to dispel the notion.  
“It’s just, um, just my room,” Ben finally answered.  
Rey blushed, but was curious enough to ask something else.  
“Can I see?”  
Ben looked at her sharply, his pupils widening slightly.  
Rey didn’t notice, and just said casually, “I want to see if there are any interesting paintings in you room.”  
Ben swallowed, but then he nodded.  
“Okay. Don’t um, don’t pay attention to any mess you see.”  
Rey waved a hand aimlessly.  
“Oh, don’t worry about it. You should see my apartment.” She joked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Sorry for ending the chapter like that. It was getting really long, and I’m getting excited for the next few chapters. It’s looking spicy in Ben and Rey’s near future!  
> As always, thanks for your kudos and comments.  
> In case you want to find me on other platforms, I’m @emma_reylo on Twitter.  
> Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly just my first attempt at writing smut, so you have been warned. Additionally, I decided against foreplay, since these specific versions of Ben and Rey don’t seem like the type.  
> There’s really nothing else to say.

BEN smiled at the thought of Rey’s apartment. He would like to see it. When none of her roommates were home. He had to stifle any sound when his blood flowed southward at the thought of her taking him home with her. He smiled at Rey carelessly and opened his door.  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
Ben’s room was immaculate. By the fuss he’d made, Rey imagined his room to be like hers always used to be, clothing lying on the floor, bed unmade, the floor covered with a layer of dirt.  
Ben’s four-poster bed was expertly made, the floor swept and carpet vacuumed, and there wasn’t a single piece of clothing anywhere.  
“This is messy?” Rey asked, giggling.  
“The servants must have been in,” Ben said quickly, rubbing the back of his neck.  
Rey smiled. “Sure. Whatever.”  
She tucked her hands behind her back and looks around.  
“It’s a very nice room.” She complimented. It was. Besides the four-poster bed, the room was open and spacious, almost twice as large as her apartment. There was a thick, dark carpet flaring out several feet from the bed, the sort of carpet Rey wanted to take off her socks and shoes to curl her toes into.

There was a large bureau of drawers against one wall, stained a dark mahogany and looked like an old and expensive piece. A wide vanity was against another wall, but there was nothing on the table, since Ben didn’t appear to need such an extra piece of furniture  
“It’s okay,” Ben said mildly.  
Rey spun to face him, her expression incredulous. She couldn’t believe his nonchalance.  
“Okay? Ben, this room alone is larger than my entire apartment! The price of one of the furnishings in here could pay a whole half years’ rent and feed my friends and I for weeks!” Rey was surprised at her own outburst, and covered her mouth with her hand, eyes wide.  
Ben looked stricken and stepped closer to her. Rey noticed with a start that they were so close she could feel Ben’s breath on her forehead.  
“One piece? One? Rey, that’s…that’s…unimaginable for me.” Ben looked around, his eyes wandering but the rest of him staying rooted next to Rey.  
“I can’t even begin…” he fell silent, and the pity emanating from him was heartbreaking.  
Rey hated pity.  
“I don’t need your pity, Ben,” she spat, “I get on just fine, thank you. I—"  
Rey was silenced by Ben’s lips crashing onto her own.  
The sensation floored her, and she didn’t know what to do.  
Ben kissed her for a long moment, running his tongue over her bottom lip and making her shiver.  
“I don’t pity you,” Ben gasped, breaking the kiss, “I respect you. I admire you. Your sense of survival, your instincts…I couldn’t begin to match up. You’re…incredible.”  
Rey looked at him with wide eyes.  
Then she kissed him. She’d waited long enough, and his lips were so soft.  
Ben opened his mouth, kissing her back deeper and making Rey’s head spin. She didn’t know which way was up or down and she didn’t care.  
Ben picked her up like she was nothing, and Rey felt herself being dropped gently on his pristine bed.  
Ben’s kissing became frantic, and his hands found no rest, wandering all over Rey, and each touch on her hips, waist, and neck brought sparks of electricity.  
The room suddenly felt much too warm. Rey struggled to lift her shirt, wanting to get rid of the layers making her too hot.  
Ben helped her, breaking the kiss only momentarily to rip the shirt off her head.  
They were both gasping for breath, but neither of them cared.  
Ben moved in to kiss her again, his eyes drifting down to her chest before snapping them back to her face. Rey smirked. Her bra was worn and very thin, showing much more than Ben had expected.  
Rey placed her hand on Ben’s chest.  
“You too,” she said breathlessly.  
Ben pulled off his shirt in one smooth motion.  
Rey ran her hands admiringly down his abdomen, and up over his pecs to his wide shoulders.  
Ben shuddered at her touch and leaned in to kiss her again.  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

BEN didn’t take it any further than that, although his trousers were becoming uncomfortably tight every time he felt Rey’s hand. He didn’t want to hurt Rey, and he was still unsure of her intentions.  
Her intentions soon became clear when she twisted, tugging her jeans down.  
Ben broke away, staring at her warily.  
“Are you sure?” he asked, barely breathing.  
Rey nodded.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

REY was telling her friends the truth earlier; she’d never been with Hux, or with anyone for that matter. Before Ben, the very thought of any sort of intimacy terrified her. But with Ben, there was nothing she wanted more. That was evident by the wetness between her legs and the desperate motions that her hands were making without her realizing, tugging her lower garments off and struggling to get closer to Ben.  
Ben helped her, smoothly freeing her legs and dropping her pants and underwear on the floor.  
Rey swallowed, nervous now that she was bare in front of him. She knew how thin and scrawny she was. Her breasts were small, and her diet of hardly anything had made her curves virtually non-existent.  
But Ben looked at her with such a look of wonderment in his eyes, Rey felt at ease.  
“You’re so beautiful,” Ben breathed.  
He looked to her for permission, and when Rey nodded, he carefully removed her bra and caressed her softly.  
The motion caused something in Rey’s abdomen to twist and flip, and Rey had never felt such fire in her belly. She had to have him. She had to.  
“Take your trousers off,” she panted.  
Ben complied, undoing his pants slowly and not looking at her.  
Rey’s eyes widened at the bulge that appeared, and Ben looked at her.  
“Just so you know, I’ve…I’ve never done this before. Silly, I know, but…” he admitted.  
Rey smiled shyly.  
“Neither have I,” she said.  
Ben finished removing his clothes and Rey’s hands clenched into fists when she saw him.  
He was so long.  
The rest of him was, so Rey didn’t know why she was surprised.  
But how could he ever fit inside her?  
Rey guessed they would just find out.  
I mean, the human race has been going on for thousands of years, and isn’t stopping now, so… she thought.  
Ben’s length was hard, and beads of precum ran down it.  
Rey scooted back onto the pillows, and Ben leaned over her, kissing her deeply.  
“Are you ready?” he asked.  
Rey gulped and nodded.  
“Are you sure?” Ben looked worried, and Rey answered him by grabbed him and positioning him at her entrance. She was aching and wet and more than ready.  
Ben eased into her slowly, and Rey gasped at how much he stretched her. Ben gradually went deeper, and Rey winced at the pinching sensation.  
“I’m fine,” she panted.  
Ben moaned and thrust all the way, and the pinching went away and was replaced by pure pleasure.  
Rey moaned along with Ben as he began a steady rhythm, moving faster with each thrust.  
His hand dipped down and he thumbed her clit, eliciting a gasp from Rey.  
Even her own ministrations, done in the middle of the night with her face in her pillow so her friends wouldn’t hear, didn’t even come close.  
Rey felt a wave of pleasure coming over her, and with each thrust Ben found a new spot that caused her to shudder.  
“I’m close,” Rey groaned.  
Ben nodded drunkenly.  
He continued to thrust, faster now, and his thumb kept brushing against her until Rey couldn’t stand it.  
She came loudly, saying Ben’s name over and over.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The sound of his name on Rey’s lips as her pleasure engulfed her was enough to put Ben over the edge.  
He finished and collapsed beside her.  
Both of them were breathing hard.

After a minute, Rey started laughing.  
Ben looked at her, wondering if she was just high off her orgasm or just crazy.  
“If I’d known that was what it was like,” she managed to get out, “my life would have been a lot different.”  
Ben chuckled, although the notion of her being with anyone else made his blood boil.  
She was his now.  
“What, was that good?” he asked.  
Rey snuggled close to him, her eyes drooping.  
“So good.”  
Ben felt her breathing slow and realized she’d fallen asleep.  
Ben never felt so happy in his life.

It was such a damn shame that he was leaving for a different continent the next morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their night together, Rey and Ben are left to sort out what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small trigger warning: this chapter briefly mentions non-con situations and references to molesting. Please bear that in mind.

Rey woke up happy for what must be the first time in her life.  
She let herself just rest for a moment and enjoy it. The soft sheets, the warmth coming from the other person…  
Rey turned her head to look at Ben, who was still sound asleep.  
He looked so angelic in sleep, so peaceful.  
Rey wanted to run her finger along the contours of his face, and spend hours gazing at him.  
But she couldn’t. She had to get going; she’d been gone far too long already.  
Her friends were drug dealer and drug addicts, yet Rey knew they would be worried about her.  
Shit happened in London, especially where they lived, and no one was above concern.  
Rey slipped out of the sheets carefully, so as not to wake Ben, and got dressed. She hadn’t brought much with her, and with a strange sense of melancholy Rey left the room, closing the door silently.  
Looking at a conveniently placed wall clock, Rey saw that it was not quite six in the morning. Good, Rey thought, I might be able to slip away without being noticed. The idea was appealing to her, and Rey saw a few choice silver antiques, resting on tables or stored in glass cabinets along the wall.  
She could take enough to leave Southwest London; it wouldn’t take much.  
Rey bit her lip, pausing in front of a gorgeous carved silver statue of a lion.  
Ben wouldn’t know; and even if he did he would understand. Rey needed the money, and it wasn’t like she was stealing from him.  
Rey tucked the lion statue into her shirt.  
She tried to take the smallest pieces, since she didn’t have her usual duffel bag.  
Rey was able to slip out of the manor with no detection, and she took the tube to the antique store she had gone to the last time she had Solo antiques.  
The old woman who had bought the items earlier was behind the counter when Rey walked in, her arms full  
Rey had asked her curiously why she was open so late—or early, as it were.  
Her only response was, “I’m old. Time seems to apply less and less.”  
She smiled at Rey when Rey placed the antiques on her counter.  
“I found a few more in the attic last night,” Rey lied. That had been her original excuse. She’d told the woman that she had inherited an old house from her grandfather and was discovering old treasures that she didn’t have room for.  
“I don’t mean to always come early, but I work weird hours, so…” Rey left the rest of the implication open for interpretation.  
The old woman just smiled her smile and examined the objects.  
“I can give you…say, four hundred pounds for the lot,” the woman finally said.  
Rey sighed in relief and acceptance. She’d take whatever she could get, and while the woman’s policy was no questions asked, Rey decided it was must to return the favor.  
Rey thanked her, and the woman counted out the money.  
It was rather peculiar for one to have that much cash on hand, especially at such an early hour, but Rey held her tongue. She wasn’t complaining.  
Rey left, her unrightfully gained cash in her pocket, and walked slowly to the tube, wanting to enjoy the early London scene, having slept well and not wanting to hurry back.  
Then she remembered her friends and made her way a little faster towards the station.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

BEN rolled over sleepily, slowly waking up and stretching.  
His hand brushed Rey’s pillow and he frowned.  
He opened his eyes.  
Rey was gone.  
He sat up, confused and a little hurt. He cast his eyes around, looking for a note, or her clothing. Maybe she was just taking a shower. Maybe…  
Her clothes were gone, and so was she. Ben didn’t see a note.  
He groaned, cursing himself for his stupidity. She didn’t really owe him anything; she always looked out for number one. Ben rubbed his eyes angrily.  
He couldn’t bring himself to be angry at her, though. As much as the idea terrified him and made him so damn confused, he really cared about her.  
Loved her, even? Maybe.  
Ben got out of bed and looked at his watch. Seven a.m.  
His flight left London International Airport at eleven; he had four hours to find her. It should be plenty of time.  
Then Ben realized he had no idea where she lived. He didn’t have a phone number or a last name.  
Ben felt himself panicking, with no logical reason why. All his life, he’d been the pragmatic, logical thinker. Since he met Rey, all such tendencies were just…gone. He could hardly think straight when he was with her, and even after she was gone he had no idea why he wanted to find her, just that he did. What would he say to her? How he felt? Only to go home to the U.S. immediately after?  
Ben had known Rey for less than three days, and he didn’t want to spend another minute of his life without her.  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
Rose nearly crushed Rey in her arms as soon as Rey walked into her apartment.  
“Where the fuck have you been?” Rose demanded, over and over, squeezing Rey so hard she couldn’t breathe.  
“Can’t…breathe,” Rey sputtered, and Rose let go.  
“You won’t believe me if I told you,” Rey said, smiling slightly, “but I’m fine.”  
Rose crossed her arms.  
“Try me, girl. I believe a lot of shit you wouldn’t even imagine. That’s what happens when you get high; you should try it.” Rose smiled, her worry melting away as she relaxed.  
Rey sighed. Telling Rose the truth would bring up a lot of questions, and a lot of them Rey didn’t want to answer.  
She definitely wouldn’t be able to handle the catcalling from the boys and Kaydel later.  
“I’ll tell you later,” Rey promised.  
Rose looked ready to argue, but she nodded.  
“You’d better come say high to the others,” Rose told her, gesturing in the direction of the shabby kitchen, “they were pretty worried you’d gotten stabbed or something. Well,” she corrected herself, “the ones that weren’t high or asleep. You know how it is.”  
Rey couldn’t help but chuckle as she followed Rose into their kitchen. Kaydel was munching on day-old bakery bread and the sight of it reminded Rey of the feast she had the night before. The food Ben had gotten for her.  
Rye shook the thought out of her head.  
“Rey! Cool, you’re not dead!” Kaydel squeaked and held out her fist for Rey to bump.  
She did, awkwardly, and the three women giggled. The sound of unusually joviality brought the attention of Poe, who stumbled in sleepily.  
“Rey. You’re back. Okay, ‘night.” He stumbled back to his sleeping bag.  
“He was out all night. Got in an hour ago,” Kaydel explained.  
“Where’s Finn?” Rey asked.  
“Still out, I guess,” Rose said vaguely.  
Rey was a little annoyed.  
“And you’re not worried about him? Come on, Rose!”  
Rose shrugged. “He wasn’t gone since yesterday evening like you were, Rey. Plus…”  
Rey glared at her. “Plus what?”  
Rose and Kaydel looked at each other hesitantly.  
“Go on, say it,” Rey said bitterly.  
“Finn isn’t likely to be raped and stuff,” Kaydel said awkwardly.  
Rey threw up her hands.  
“Good god, Kaydel! You have obviously not seen me with knives,” Rey was very irritated now.  
Rose snorted. “The kitchen knife? That was pure luck,” she argued.  
Kaydel frowned. “I haven’t known you guys as long. What’s this about a kitchen knife?”  
Rey glared at Rose. “Back before Luke took me in, Rose and I stayed at a group home together. The dad had been drinking and tried something on me. I ran, grabbed a kitchen knife and threw it at him. I managed to get him pretty good in his arm,” Rey said.  
Kaydel looked impressed. “Okay, I take it back. Sorry about your shitty life, Rey.”  
Rey smiled, forgiving her. “It’s fine, I just have a much better survival sense than people give me credit for. I mean, Ben said he respected me and he didn’t even know…” Rey trailed off at the stunned look on her friend’s faces, realizing what she said.  
“WHAT?” Rose shrieked.  
“BEN WHO?” Kaydel squealed.  
“Tell me everything!” Rose demanded.  
Rey winced. “I may have been with someone last night?” she said slowly.  
Rose tackled her. “You got some and the details weren’t the first words out of you mouth to me? Rey, I don’t know you anymore!”  
The two badgered Rey for details, but Rey was too embarrassed about stealing again from the Solos that she answered vaguely or brushed off their questions altogether.  
“So, will we get to meet him?” Kaydel asked coyly.  
Rey shook her head. “No, it wasn’t serious. Probably just a fling. I’m not…his type, I guess.”  
Rose snorted. “Not his type, yeah right. Rey, if someone bangs you just like that, then you’re probably their type.”  
Rey got tired of their nosiness and left the apartment to get some air.  
Was she Ben’s type?  
Did he feel the same way?  
For that matter, what did Rey think? She doubted she would feel this guilty about stealing more things from his grandmother if she didn’t have feeling for him, but if she really cared about him, wouldn’t she feel obligated to return them?  
Additionally, Rey wasn’t under any pretenses that Ben would be around much longer. The reunion wasn’t going go on forever, and Ben had a life in America.  
He may even be on his way back right now.  
The sudden realization made Rey’s stomach drop and she turned around, running back to her apartment.  
She couldn’t let him leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this far; sorry I keep changing the chapter count but I decided to make the chapters longer instead of really dragging it out. I appreciate the kudos and comments, and I can’t wait for you guys to read the end!  
> ‘Til tomorrow!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben works to track Rey down—and he’s running out of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post, I was working on a new work that I just started and I stayed up ridiculously late to finish it. I’ll probably publish it sometime next week???  
> (It’s called ‘Even Though I Can’t Stand You’—be on the lookout!)
> 
> Okay, here’s the second-to-last chapter! Enjoy!

BEN packed his suitcase quickly, intending to take his luggage with him wherever he went; regardless of whether or not he found Rey, he wasn’t going to stay another day in his relative’s company. He lugged his suitcase and briefcase down the stairs as quietly as he could. It wasn’t heavy, at least not for him, but the staircase was narrow and the suitcase tended to scrape irritatingly against the walls.  
Those of his relatives who hadn’t had a flight first thing that morning were still sleeping, so Ben didn’t have to talk to any of them. He felt a pang of guilt, though, at the thought of not saying goodbye to his mother. Ben debated going to her room, just to quickly tell her he was leaving, but discarded the idea. He’d connect with her again back in Chicago, whenever that was.  
Rey first.  
He went out to the rental car, loaded his luggage in, and got in. He sat there, his hands on the wheel, not turning the ignition.  
Where to begin the search?  
He had last seen her near the Kingston Library of Medical Sciences and Technology, so he settled on trying that area first.  
After driving around the area, and getting more frustrated, Ben pulled over onto a side street and slammed his hands against the wheel.  
“Goddammit, where are you, Rey?” he roared.  
Then, he had a burst of inspiration. Rey had sold the antiques she stole the night they met within hours. All he had to do was search for antique stores in London that were open at two o’clock in the morning.  
Ben pulled out his phone. No internet, and his data didn’t work.  
Seething with impatience, and constantly glancing at his watch, Ben found an internet café and logged on.  
His initial search of ‘London antique stores’ yielded hundreds of results. Ben grimaced and tried searching by hours of operation.  
All but one had reasonable hours, opening late in the morning and closing in the early evening. The one that was different showed hours as, ‘unlisted’, but when Ben clicked on the link to the website the front page displayed the weekend closing time as three in the morning.  
Bingo.  
Ben keyed in the directions on his phone and left the café.  
He drove a little faster than he should have, considering the strange road conditions and the early morning traffic, but Ben didn’t have all the time in the world.  
The rest of the London public would have to forgive his reckless driving.  
Ben had two hours left until his flight by the time he found the antique shop. The lights were on inside and Ben could see someone sitting at the front counter. Ben hoped this wouldn’t be a dead end. He took a breath, then got out of his car.  
When he slammed the door, the person at the counter looked up. It was an old woman, and her wrinkled face looked through her window at him curiously.  
Ben went in.  
The shop smelled of old wood, and furniture polish. The shelves were lined with old things, and although Ben didn’t see any pieces he recognized, he imagined that some of his grandmother’s things would be around here somewhere.  
“Can I help you?” A gravelly yet sweet voice asked him.  
Ben turned. The old woman was leaning over the counter, and her face was amicable and welcoming.  
She reminded him of his mother, back when she wasn’t caught up in her political ventures and he wasn’t so busy that he actually saw her from time to time. Ben opened his mouth to speak but didn’t know what to say.  
The old woman gave him time to collect his thoughts, and didn’t say anything.  
“I’m Ben,” Ben said finally, lame but it was a start. If he was going to get information, might as well be forthright.  
“Hello, Ben. You can call me Maz. Is there something I can do for you?” she asked, kindly.  
Ben scratched the back of his neck. It was a nervous habit, something he did when he was hesitant to say something. It typically was only an issue when he about to ask for something. Ben didn’t like having to ben dependent on other people, but sometimes there was no other way.  
“I’m looking for someone,” he explained.  
Maz’s eyes crinkled as she smiled. “I don’t know if I can help; there are only things here. But I can certainly try.”  
“I believe she was here, a few nights ago,” Ben elaborated.  
Maz stroked her wrinkled chin. “I’m not in the habit of asking my customers or suppliers any personal questions, and if I was it’s not very polite to tell strangers that information.”  
Ben’s heart sank. He’d worried that would be the outcome.  
“She’s my girlfriend,” Ben blurted. “I have to leave for the United States in less than two hours and I don’t want to leave without saying goodbye. The only thing is, she left me early this morning and I don’t know where she lives,” he sounded desperate by the end, and while he hated his weakness, he hoped Maz would see it and show pity.  
Maz’s face softened and she looked thoughtful. “Can you tell what she looks like?” she asked.  
Ben ran his hand through his hair. “She’s…beautiful. So gorgeous the first time I saw her I thought she wasn’t real. Um, she has dark hair, enchanting hazel eyes. She’s small, thin, but perfect, you know? I…she’s amazing.” Ben blushed at the candor of his answer. Maz just smiled knowingly. After a moment of thought, she opened a drawer next to her and dug around for a while.  
“I think I know who you’re talking about. She was here this morning.” Maz said.  
A shock went through Ben, and horror filled him. She had stolen again? When Maz looked quizzically at him, Ben shook off the surprise. It didn’t really matter; all that did matter was finding her. They’d deal with her actions later.  
“Right, yes, of course,” Ben said.  
Maz pursed her lips but handed him a small card with small, neat letters on it.  
“The first time she came in here, I told her she could bring in any more of her grandfather’s heirlooms. She gave me her mailing address in case I didn’t have cash on me and needed to send a check.” When ben reached for the paper, Maz withheld it for a moment and looked Ben in the eyes. Her gaze was calm, and searching, and Ben felt a wave of warmth and well-being.  
“I can see that you love her; this is the only reason why I’m giving this to you. Don’t let anything hold you back from who you are,” she cautioned him softly.  
“I won’t. She is too important,” Ben said firmly.  
Maz smiled and let him take the paper.  
Ben glanced at it, smiled, and thanked her.  
Then he ran out the door, wasting no more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Ben-only chapter; I really like writing his perspective. Don’t worry, the next chapter will have both of them. Additionally, I know you can’t actually search through hundreds of establishments by hours of operation, but convenience demanded it and I didn’t really have any other alternatives.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story comes to close, but will Rey and Ben get THEIR closure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: you’re about to read extreme fluff. So sorry for the rot-your-teeth sweetness but…it happened. SO MUCH FLUFF. Good grief. Sorry.

REY reached her apartment, breathless from her short dash. Once she had climbed the few flights of stairs and opened the door, Rey was nearly jumping with impatience.  
“What are you doing?” Rose asked. “I thought you were going to get food or something. We’re all hungry.”  
Rey ignored her and grabbed her coat and bag.  
“Rey!” Rose yelled.  
Rey had to look at her then. Rose never raised her voice.  
“What?” Rey asked.  
Rose sighed. “Sorry, you were just spacey. Where are you going?”  
Rey bit her lip. “Um, I’m just…”  
Kaydel poked her head in. “You’re going to see him, aren’t you?” she said.  
Rey blushed, but was too eager to get out the door to make up an alternative.  
“Yes, and I don’t have much time,” she explained.  
Rose waved her hands. “The by all means, go! But I’m gonna want details later!”  
Rey shook her head and ran out the door.  
She hopped down the stairs as quick as she could and was so intent on getting to the Solo manor again, so intent on getting to Ben, that she collided head-on with someone entering the building.  
They both went down, Rey groaning.  
“Rey?” a familiar voice asked.  
An even more familiar shape scrambled to his feet and helped her up.  
“Ben,” Rey breathed, “how…what are you doing…what?”  
Ben crushed her against his chest, and Rey wrapped her arms around him.  
They stood in silence for a long moment, enjoying the other’s embrace.  
The Ben pulled away slightly and frowned at her. “You were gone when I woke up,” he admonished her.  
Rey looked embarrassed. “Sorry, I just…it was weird. I’m not used to that whole thing, I guess.”  
Ben relaxed. “No, it’s okay. I just didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye,” he said.  
Rey frowned, pulling back farther and craning her neck to look at him.  
“Leave?” she asked quietly.  
Ben nodded. “I’m going back to the States, Rey, I have to. My flight leaves in an hour.”  
Rey swallowed, her eyes filling. “I knew you weren’t going to stay, but that’s so soon.” She looked down.  
Ben drew a breath.  
“Rey, look at me.”  
Rey tilted her head back up, confused at his warm tone that was so…gentle, and yet had a current of nervousness through it.  
“I know we just met a few days ago,” he began, “but the days since have been the strangest…and best, of my life.”  
Those words were so affectionate Rey could have sworn they were meant for someone else, that she was never supposed to hear such love in someone’s voice. If not for the fact that Ben was looking right at her, with his arms around her, Rey would have believed this was a dream.  
“I want you in my life, Rey. Even if that means I have to fly here every weekend to see you.”  
Rey took a shaky breath. “I don’t know. I’m in such a different world from yours, Ben. After I had to drop out of law school, my only goals have been to survive. I’ve been trying to get my own place, and…I don’t know.”  
Ben’s shoulders slumped, and Rey hurried to reassure him. “I do want you in my life, Ben, I do. But I’m so messed up, my apartment might as well be a lavatory, and I don’t have anything.”  
Ben cupped her face in his hands, his eyes alight with an idea.  
“Then come with me,” he said.  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
Ben didn’t know why he said it, but once he did it felt right.  
Rey could leave her shitty life behind, and he’d take care of her. He’d help her get a visa, help her get a job. She could have a whole new life, a life in a place that didn’t hold as many awful memories for her. Ben couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of it earlier.  
The only question was, what would Rey think? It was a big, crazy step, and she hardly knew him—”  
“Okay,” she said, in her angelic voice.  
“Okay,” Ben replied, and his life had never felt so complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, all the way through. It’s been a really weird time I know and writing hasn’t always been easy. You could probably tell when the plot lagged or some parts didn’t seem right. Thanks for reading any way.  
> I’ll be posting another fic sometime next week, called ‘Even Though I Can’t Stand You’, so if you liked this one be sure to check it out later.  
> Look for me on Twitter @emma_reylo, I’d love to say hi.  
>    
> Thanks again for reading, and for the kudos and comments!


End file.
